Valentine's Day
by imSiriuslyLupin4you
Summary: Remus thinks that Sirius has forgotten Valentine's Day, and Sirius Proves him wrong. SMUT


**So****… ****this****is****a****Valentine****'****s****Day****Smut****Fic****that****I****owe****my****new****Beta**KitanaVicca**.****I****hope****you****like****it,****Lovey!****:D**

**WARNINGS: Obscene usage of chocolate, boy love, and blowjobs. Yum.**

It was Valentine's Day at Hogwarts and the entire castle was absolutely _drenched_in sickeningly sweet love-hearts and all things romantical. Cupids were flying about all day long, shooting arrows at random people while they were followed by dwarves dressed in heart-shaped suits delivered red roses with messages to everyone and reading them out loud, subjecting many to the pains of public humiliation.

The classes were Love themed as well. In potions they learned how to brew a basic love potion that James longed to try on Lily… in Defense against the Dark Arts they learned how to counteract love spells and in transfiguration they learned how to change a cactus in a bouquet of red roses that screamed the name of the one you truly loved. Lily changed her back as soon as it started shouting James' name at the top of its non-existent lungs. The color of Lily's cheeks rivaled the roses when she caught James staring at her.

Even that night's big feast was Love Themed. Dumbledore was dressed in flamboyant pink and gold trimmed robes a matching hat. Everyone seemed to enjoy the romance floating around. Everyone, that is, except a certain Seventh Year Werewolf. Remus was _not_appreciating all the Loveliness and twitterpated pink romance fluttering around his food one bit. Truth be told, he was more than a little worried… Sirius had been acting strangely all day. Remus thought (alright hoped) that his boyfriend would have had something great planned for their first Valentine's Day as a couple, but Sirius hadn't even said 'I love you' to him all day. Remus was beginning to think that Sirius didn't really care about Valentine's Day.

Remus scowled and stabbed savagely at his mashed potatoes with a spoon. Sure, they probably tasted wonderful, but Remus couldn't bring himself to even try enjoying the feast without Sirius being there to bother him.

"Remus, mate… don't be such a worrywobbles." James said, after swallowing an obnoxiously large bite of lamb. "I bet he just forgot about it being Valentine's Day."

Remus gave James a look that could easily wither the rose petals on the tables. "How could he possibly _forget_ that today's _Valentine__'__s__Day_, James? The entire bloody _castle_ is fucking _drenched_in pink decorations!" Remus looked back to his food. "I bet he's just being an insensitive prick, who doesn't have the balls to tell me that he just doesn't want to celebrate with me."

James grinned. He knew what Sirius was up to, and he also knew that Remus was going to _love_ it. Not being one to ruin surprises, James merely laughed maniacally to himself, and proceeded to stuff his face with roasted carrots whilst his friends gave him odd looks.

After a heart shaped strawberry ice pop the Marauders, minus one, headed up to the common room. On the way, James and Peter said that they were taking a detour to the kitchens because James wanted the House Elves to make something special and romantic for Lily. (Honestly, Remus couldn't see what was so romantic about singing cake, but to each his own.) Not feeling like being around his twitterpated friends (even _Peter_ had someone special to spend the day with) Remus made long lonely way back to his lonely dorm all on his lonesome. He was very lonely. Glaring at the happy snogging couples in the Common Room as he skulked past, Remus made his way up to the Dormitory. Remus opened the door and nearly fainted at the sight that met his eyes.

The entire room was lit with floating, glowing gold candles, the air smelled like jasmine, and rose petals were strewn around everywhere and seemed to make a path to Remus' bed.

"Sirius?" Remus asked quietly. "Siri, are you in here?" Remus padded softly to his bed and pulled open his curtains. His jaw dropped. Sirius was lying on Remus' bed, naked, and covered in dark chocolate.

Looking up at Remus, Sirius grinned and tilted his hips invitingly. "Happy Valentines Day Love… now come and get your present."

Remus felt his mouth water as he drank in the sight of his two favorite things combined together. Sirius' hard length looked as if he had dipped it in chocolate, and Remus wanted nothing more than to rub his bare body against Sirius' and get as messy as possible.

Nearly launching himself onto the bed, Remus clambered over Sirius so that he was staring down into his eyes. "You look so fucking _hot_ like this…" Remus panted, jerking his shirt off, and popping some buttons off in the process.

Sirius laid back and smirked up at Remus as he fumbled with his unfairly stubborn tie. After two minutes of watching this, Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed Remus' tie, pulling the other boy so that their bodies were pressed together. "Forget the tie." Sirius growled, and mashed their mouths together. He hadn't wasted all of this chocolate just to watch his sexy boyfriend fumble with his stupid school tie.

Remus moaned and eagerly started to rub against Sirius, kissing him deeply. Moving lower he began to lap the chocolate off of Sirius' body like a dog, making happy little whimpering sounds in his throat. "So tasty…" Remus moaned as he licked Sirius' abs clean. "So fucking tasty…" He briefly dipped his tongue into Sirius' belly button, before reaching down to stroke the other boy's rigid cock.

"Fuuuuck… _Rem_-!" Sirius' eyes rolled up in his head as Remus' mouth closed around Sirius' chocolate covered erection. Remus tried to smile but his lips were stretched tight around Sirius' cock and he could do nothing but hum appreciatively. Sirius began to thrust gently up into Remus' mouth, but before he could become too enthusiastic, Remus pulled his head away with an obscene _pop_.

"Siri…" Remus stared up at Sirius through thick eyelashes. "Do you have anymore of that chocolate?" Sirius nodded and started to pull at Remus' hair.

"Look under my bed…. Now put your fucking mouth back, Rem."

"Patience is a virtue, Pads." Remus said grinning, before hopping off of the bed and reaching underneath it, unearthing a bottle of squeezable dark chocolate. "Ooooh…"

Sirius scowled. "Moony! Quit gawking at the chocolate and- Fucking M_erlin_!"

Remus had upturned the bottle of chocolate over Sirius cock and had squirted out a generous amount, completely coating the hard member with the thick sweet liquid, before closing his mouth over Sirius' erection. Sirius let out a throaty moan as Remus' head began to bob up and down. Sucking hard, Remus made sure to thoroughly rid Sirius' cock of the delicious chocolate.

Sirius felt his eyes roll up into his skull as Remus suddenly took Sirius' cock deep into his throat and swallowed around it. Overcome with feeling, Sirius grabbed fistfuls of Remus' hair with both of his hands and began to violently yank his head up and down.

Remus gagged slightly and attempted to take his mouth off of Sirius' erection. "Siri-"

"Make it messy, Love…" Sirius moaned, and Remus stopped his struggle, opening his mouth wider and attempting to take more of Sirius into his throat. For the next few minutes all that could be heard were obscene slurping sounds, Sirius' moans, and the occasional gag, which were always followed by a breathy 'sorry'. Soon, Sirius' mouth was falling open in ecstasy and his thrusts were becoming almost violent. With a great shuddering moan, he came hard down Remus' throat.

Licking his lips clean from Sirius' cum and the leftover chocolate, Remus looked up at the sweaty boy above him. "Happy Valentines Day, Love."

"Happy Valentines Day."

**Wow…. That really sucked. I'm losing my mojo, man…**


End file.
